


And the Snake Catches the Kitten

by gilswaifu (Resident_of_Fiction)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_of_Fiction/pseuds/gilswaifu
Summary: Gilgamesh wants a training duel with Arthur.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	And the Snake Catches the Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hovercraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/gifts).



Gilgamesh was leaning back in his chair, his legs sprawled in front of him. He was admiring his right hand, rubbing the tips of the nails of his thumb and middle finger together. “Well?” he asked.

Arthur’s brow furrowed. “You want to duel? With me? Isn’t that…” _Beneath you?_

The cafeteria echoed with Gilgamesh’s ringing laughter. “True,” he said, “I would not lower myself to close combat for just any mongrel. However, I believe I can make an exception for the charming King of Knights.” 

Ignoring the way his cheeks heat up at the last statement, Arthur said, “Well… I guess it could be good practice…” It’s not like they were dueling to the death. And besides, Arthur had to admit he was a bit curious. “We should use bamboo swords. My female self from this world said they’re useful for training.”

“Oh? You wish to use fake weapons? Are you worried you’ll injure me?” His smug grin gained an air of pity. 

“I just don’t want to intrude on our Master by asking them for healing magic,” Arthur said. “Just in case.”

“Very well. I have a collection of those in my treasury as well, though I have not often had a reason to use them before now.”

Arthur looked back around the cafeteria. He spotted the table where the rest of the knights had already taken their seats. Lancelot was giving him a concerned look. 

“Well, let’s do this quickly,” Arthur said, giving Lancelot a reassuring nod then turning back to Gilgamesh. “I would like to keep my prior engagements today if possible.”

Gilgamesh stood up in a fluid motion, his half-cape spilling down like a red wave. “Then let us go,” he said.

They left the cafeteria and walked through Chaldea’s halls till they reached the simulator. As Arthur entered their intended destination into the control panel, Gilgamesh opened the Gate of Babylon and took out two shinai, handing one to Arthur. 

The mechanism beeped indicating that the simulation was ready, the doors sliding open immediately after. As they entered, Arthur admired the scenery that had been created. A castle courtyard, about a hundred meters across, was encased by tall stone walls. The courtyard had flowers and trees, and he could even hear birds chirping overhead. In the very center was a large patch of dry dirt, perfect for sparring. Arthur couldn’t stop himself from taking a deep inhale and closing his eyes. The scent wasn’t quite right, and the sun that shone overhead felt more like a lamp, but it still brought back memories. 

“Are you planning on keeping the king waiting all day?” asked Gilgamesh, already standing in position.

Arthur shook his head free of any nostalgia and took his stance ten meters opposite Gilgamesh. He gripped his shinai with both hands, then placed his right foot forward. The ball of his left foot dug in against the ground behind him, the heel hovering just above and ready to kick forward at a moment’s notice.

Gilgamesh had his hand holding the bamboo sword loosely dropped to his side, while his other was resting against his waist. His head was tilted slightly upwards, and Arthur felt a bit insulted that he didn’t seem to be taken seriously. 

“Ha!” With a yell Arthur sprang forward, closing the gap in the matter of seconds and swinging at Gilgamesh with a horizontal strike. 

Gilgamesh blocked with ease, pushing back against Arthur’s sword with his own, then swinging downward to push Arthur back as well.

Arthur jumped sideways, then quickly shifted his body into position for a downward strike. He was blocked again, but there was no follow up this time.

After a dozen or so blows, Arthur stepped back, taking a moment to reorganize. Gilgamesh’s skills were more impressive than he was expecting, but he was still far below Arthur’s level. His strength, too, was formidable, but nothing he couldn’t handle. 

He must have started grinning at some point, because Gilgamesh laughed again. “Enjoying yourself?” he teased. 

“I haven’t had time to train in a long while,” Arthur sheepishly admitted. “I forgot that crossing blades with someone can be… actually fun.”

“Oh?” Gilgamesh ran his free hand through his hair. His fingers combed through the blond strands, pushing back half of his bangs until they could sweep back into place. The muscles on his upper arm and chest were on full display; droplets of sweat reflected the fake sunlight and highlighted the skin. 

At this exhibit, Arthur’s grip on the shinai loosened for a moment. He sucked in his lip and tried to hold back his blush. No, he wasn’t an amateur. He wasn’t one to make a mistake just because he was attracted to his opponent. 

Wait. 

Arthur pushed down whatever that was that had just occurred in his head and lunged forward again. He knew now in what moves Gilgamesh was lacking. In a moment this would all be over. 

Just as he was about to make the final thrust, he spotted something golden out of the corner of his eye. He spun around and used his shinai to knock away the bamboo sword flying at high speed towards his torso. As quick as that one another one came shooting out from a portal behind him. With a noise halfway between a grunt and a sigh, Arthur began to swerve left and right, eyes watching and waiting for the next shinai to appear. 

“I should have known you wouldn’t fight this duel fairly!” he called out as he batted away yet another one. 

Gilgamesh just gave a light shrug, seemingly not having a care in the world and swinging the sword in his hand around like he was swatting at a fly.

Arthur knocked a few others away then continued his dash towards Gilgamesh. 

“You should be more careful, my cute Saber.”

A moment’s hesitation flashed in Arthur’s mind just before he stepped on something that certainly wasn’t dirt. He started tipping backwards as the shinai rolled, so he kicked off the ground with his other foot to regain his balance. Unfortunately, that foot also landed on bamboo. 

He managed to run a few steps before toppling forward, onto Gilgamesh and then the ground. A sting ran up his arms as his hands braced most of the impact. His chest slammed against metal with a painful clang, but his head was protected by landing on something much softer. Like a fleshy chest, for instance.

After an initial moment to process what had just occurred, Arthur’s head shot up to find his eyes a mere hair’s breadth from cunning red ones. “I’m so sorr—” He cut off his clamouring when he remembered just who it was he was speaking too. No, Gilgmaesh didn’t deserve his apology. 

Although, he seemed to not mind at all. The corners of his lips hadn’t turned down even a fraction from that same smirk he’d had since this all started. And his eyes weren’t just cunning. No, they seemed… hungry. 

For the third time, Arthur felt blood rush to his face, only this time there was no stopping it. He felt as if he was burning, the fire tingling his skin then drying any and all moisture in his mouth. “You… you planned this…?”

Even with Gilgamesh’s mighty laugh kept to a mere chuckle, Arthur could feel his warm breath this close. 

“Only a fool would believe I would let myself be knocked down by accident.”

“If you wanted me…” Arthur felt stupid saying this out loud. “...on top of you so badly, you could have just asked.”

Gilgamesh reached up and held Arthur’s chin with his fingertips. “To see you flail and tumble like this, flushed like a newborn, is much more entertaining.”

The dryness in Arthur’s tongue expanded down to his throat. He swallowed, which he hoped sent his rising heart back down to where it belonged. A bead of sweat ran down his neck and into his fur collar. 

“Rejoice,” Gilgamesh continued, “for I have permitted you the greatest honor: to touch my royal body with your own. Most other mongrels would taste the steel of my treasury upon even thinking of such a thing. You may take pride in this accomplishment.” Despite the fact most of his body was under the heavy pressure of Arthur’s armor, there wasn’t any strain or tension in his voice. 

“How long have you had an interest in me?”

Gilgamesh tilted his eyes upward in pretend thought. “Oh, ever since your summoning. To think even I could not foresee there was a King of Knights even more innocent and adorable than the one I was familiar with. I had to observe this wide-eyed kitten for myself. Alas, I have tired of games of chase, so I decided to bring you to me instead.”

“I’m not innocent!” Arthur cried, even as being referred to as a kitten made his stomach twirl in loops of pleasure.

Gilgamesh ran his thumb across Arthur’s lips. “Maybe not by the standards of a boring man, but you have yet to experience true pleasure,” he said. He grabbed the back of Arthur’s head with his other arm and started to pull him slowly closer.

Somehow, despite all his common sense telling him not to, Arthur found himself leaning forward and kissing Gilgamesh first. Unsurprisingly, a faint taste of wine swept his tongue and entangled his brain. 

With an amused hum that tickled Arthur’s mouth, Gilgamesh kissed back. He kept it light and soft, a mere hugging of lips and tongue. 

After a moment Arthur pulled back, his eyes refusing to make contact. “Was that...? Was it—”

“Excellent,” Gilgamesh said, then kissed him again.

With their duel forgotten, they laid together in the fake sun, a voluptuous breeze entwining them into a moment of peace that seemed to stretch forever.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @gilswaifu


End file.
